


Privacy needed

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl needs some privacy to 'relieve some stress' but there's no privacy in the world anymore when everyone's unwilling to let him go off on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy needed

There was no fucking privacy in the world anymore, not since everyone went and got bit and started walking around trying to eat everybody else. He fucking hates the lack of privacy most of all. To survive meant having to live in groups now and fuck he didn’t get one so well with people at the best of times but this was starting to push him to his limit. The group weren’t too bad to deal with, heck he didn’t even mind the Greene’s since they’d let them come stay on their farm and all, but he’d set his camp away from everyone else’s for a reason and none of them fucking got it.

Every time he thought that he finally had a few hours to himself, someone would pop up, asking him dumb questions or seeing if he was okay after everything that had happened since the barn. It’s frustrating as fuck and now that Shane and Rick had fixed whatever problems had been going on between them and were best friends again it seemed their joy was spreading amongst everyone else and they were determined to infect him with it too. They didn’t seem to get that sometimes he needed some privacy to take care of things that were becoming rather difficult to ignore.

Honestly he was beginning to feel more and more like a teenage boy again, desperate to find someplace quiet away from prying eyes so he could just have a moment to take care of his issue. It’s not like he could tell the rest of them he was getting more and more on edge because he hadn’t been able to jerk off in a while and he can’t even remember the last time he came. It must have been before all of this started and though it was reasonable to have his mind on other things at the beginning of it all, now his body was kind of used to the danger of walkers and wanted him to relax in a way well practised.

He’d tried the other night, when he was certain everyone was asleep aside from those on watch and he could just lie back and have some time to himself now his wound was healed enough not to hurt all the time. It had been pathetic to be so excited about it all, but fuck it had been so long and he was getting sick of having to spend the morning waiting for his cock to behave itself before he could go get some food. He’d taken his time, stroking over himself through his pants slowly, no point trying to rush it all when he’d been waiting so long after all. Cupping at his crotch he’d ground into his own palm, sighing a little and letting his hips work him up for a while. It had been great to be able to just lie back and feel every tiny spark of pleasure for himself for a second, taking his time to just build himself up as slowly as he liked.

And just as he’d been about to unzip his flies, he’d heard footsteps approaching his tent and had yelled at whoever the hell it was to leave him the hell alone. The squeak and skitter told him it was Carl, the kid thinking he was some badass recently and probably trying to come for a midnight manly chat about some shit. Groaning to himself he’d given up that night, the moment ruined for him completely.

There had been other attempts as well, some not quite as well thought out and ruined by whoever was on watch having a loud fucking conversation with whoever was changing with them. He’d been interrupted by Glenn wanting his advice on what to do with Maggie and he’d damned near knocked the kid out he was so frustrated that time. Even worse was that Carol was finding out who she was and that turned out to be someone rather playful that said deliciously taunting things to him and left him wishing he could just find somewhere to let it all go.

Each morning he woke up with an almost painful erection, desperate to just rut like an animal and fuck if he weren’t so damned low on clothing and too embarrassed to be seen washing them he’d just come in his pants like that if he could. His body is getting more and more obsessed with the need too, and though he’s never been the most sexually active guy in the world, not having done it in so long has left him rather on edge and needy. It’s pathetic and he hates every second of it and knows he’s getting more and more of an asshole each day but Rick won’t let him go hunting on his own anymore and there’s not a single place on the farm he can find that’s private.

It’s getting to the point he’s debating going for a ride on Merle’s bike down the road a bit and just jerking himself off out in the open. If he thought he could handle the vibrations of the thing without making a fool of himself maybe he’d try it, but as it was he didn’t know how far he’d make it until it was all ruined.

He tries his best to stay focussed on anything else, keeping his mind and body occupied on anything other than that and if he happens to be doing different jobs around the farm and hunting for somewhere more private then so be it. But there’s nothing to be found and in the end he ignores Rick’s warnings and waits for everyone to be occupied before slinking off into the woods. He moves as fast as he can, trying to get a decent distance away from the farm to actually get some time to himself. It’s pathetic that he’s gotten this desperate but right now he’d happily take on a herd of walkers so long as they let him fucking jerk off first.

There’s no time for finesse anymore and as soon as he’s in the clear he’s grabbing at his belt and yanking down his jeans and underwear to his thighs, uncaring of what he looks like and just needing to have this for himself. Away from everyone else he doesn’t let himself think for a moment, just sucks on his fingers before reaching back to stroke over his entrance, uncaring if it burns a little when he presses inside due to the lack of lubrication, but enjoying just having something inside of him. It makes him sigh even if it’s not perfect and fuck it really has been too long. As soon as he brushes against that spot inside of himself his cock is jerking in pleasure, making him bite at his lip and repeat the motion over and over.

Daryl can’t stop himself from letting out a small moan, chewing on his lower lip and slipping in another finger inside of himself, enjoying the feeling of being filled. This has been needed for a long time, he hadn’t even noticed how desperate he’d been to have something inside of him again, he’d thought it had just been the want to come, but it was more than that. He’d needed this time to just do what he wanted and enjoy himself and fuck he was enjoying himself. His cock is hard against his stomach, drooling in want on his skin and he shoves his fingers in further, enjoying when it makes his cock jerk a little more. Sometimes it was more fun to push himself to the limit before giving in to it all.

Leaning against a tree for support he finally lets his free hand wander down to rub along his cock, not grasping it yet, but just running his fingers over the length lightly, teasingly. Spreading his fingers inside himself a little he relishes the burn in the stretching, feeling his body yearn for more desperately. Running his thumb over the tip of his cock he groans at how sensitive he is already, needing more and needing it now. He’s so worked up he barely notices the sound of someone behind him until they clear their throat.

Glancing over his shoulder he freezes, fingers still inside of himself and hand on his cock as he feels the blush strike over his face. “Um.” Fuck this is exactly what he was trying to avoid by coming out here, but of course he’d been followed and now Rick was watching him with his arms folded, eyebrow raised and a look that just spoke volumes. “It’s not what it looks like?”

Rick scoffs a little, shaking his head almost in disbelief and stepping forward, moving closer and fuck he flinches back a little even if his fingers are still occupied. All right maybe it was exactly what it looked like but how was he meant to explain himself out of this? Rick had been pretty clear that he wasn’t allowed to go off by himself but fuck how was he meant to have asked for time alone to do this?

Reaching down he grabs at his underwear, unable to meet Rick’s gaze as he yanks them up, feeling like a fucking moron and hating that the other man had caught him. A hand grabs at his wrist as he removes his fingers from inside himself, keeping him in place and Rick is there behind him, breathing heavily and pressing against his back. “Maybe I like what it looks like.” Rick mutters into his neck and shit his cock jerks against his belly again when he hears that tone.

“Yeah?” Swallowing back a moan he can’t help himself pressing back into Rick’s warm body, biting at his lip when the other man’s hands move to slide over his hips, dragging him back and grinding against his ass. Rick is hard, clearly not lying to him as he lets his hips rock forward, his hands moving to shove Daryl’s underwear back down out the way. “Wanna help me out here?”

Rick chuckles into the back of his neck and moves a hand to rub over his cock, making Daryl arch up into the touch a little, panting and unable to quite believe how well this was turning out. “I dunno if you deserve to be helped, I mean you ain’t meant to be out here alone.”

Rolling his eyes a little he’s not in the mood to be teased and he thinks he makes that quite clear when he turns to face Rick, yanking at the other man’s belt impatiently. “Well I weren’t exactly gonna explain I needed a good fucking jerk.”

“Next time you should.” Rick shows his hand when he begins helping Daryl shove down his pants and underwear, moving to take out his dick and stroke over himself for a moment. “I’m sure we could find a solution that agrees with both of us.” And Daryl can’t help but groan lightly when Rick presses himself against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other and making him chew on his lower lip in want.

“Could we try that solution now?” He watches Rick with heavy lidded eyes, barely able to restrain himself from just doing what he wanted and feeling that overwhelming release of it all. But why rush when there was a better option available with Rick here? “Cause I’m kind of desperate here.” He gestures to himself, flushed, panting and already stretched out and wanting for more.

“You’re lucky you’re not the only one in need of some relief.” Rick sighs, making it sound like it was such a chore, as if Daryl was almost forcing him to do this and Rick wanted no part in it. Of course the way the other man spins him back around and shoves him to brace himself against the tree whilst spitting on his palm betrays all that, and Daryl knows Rick is just as desperate as he is.

He can’t stop himself from grinning at it all, unable to believe how so many weeks of build up was going to be solved with something even better than his own hand. Rick is slow as he presses inside of him, inching his dick in far too slow and Daryl’s impatience gets the best of him yet again when he shoves back with a grunt at the pain. It hurts, of course it does, but it’s a hurt he’s been so desperate to feel that it’s almost pleasurable. Rick shudders behind him, giving a smack to his side in reprimand for the action but fuck Daryl really doesn’t care when he’s finally getting everything he’s needed.

They take a moment to just enjoy the sensations between them, Daryl pressing his forehead on his arms against the tree whilst Rick presses flush against his back. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Rick murmurs, and Daryl can feel the sweet burn of friction when the other man pulls back barely an inch before shoving back inside of him.

Groaning loudly he bucks backwards, wanting to get the pace going and fully aware of just how little time they really had nowadays. “Told you.” He mutters, glancing over his shoulder and liking the fact that Rick is just as flushed as he is, mouth hanging open a little as he breathes heavily in time with him. “’s been a while.” And when he shoves back this time Rick takes the hint and begins fucking him properly, making him moan and drop his head back to the bark of the tree to just enjoy it all.

Each thrust fills him completely, the wonderful feeling of being completely filled by someone else is perfect and Christ he can’t believe he’s missed it this much. Rick’s fingers dig into his hip, hard and bruising as he keeps him steady, fucking him deep but at a steady pace, enough for both of them to enjoy this for a while. It’s everything he’s needed and sighing deeply he spreads his legs a little wider, letting Rick pound deep into him, and then Rick grinds slowly inside of him and he can feel the second his dick brushes over that spot inside of himself.

“Fuck right there.” He growls out from behind grit teeth, feeling his cock leak in want of more and flushing harder over it all. “Do that again.” And he loves that Rick obliges, taking his directions and repeating the same motion, watching for Daryl’s cues until he knows exactly which angle to fuck him at. Rick doesn’t disappoint and when he begins fucking him again Daryl’s breath catches in his throat as Rick hits that spot over and over again. “Fuck you keep doin’ that and I ain’t gonna last.” He groans, feeling precum smear over his stomach as his body reacts to it all.

“Good.” Rick grunts and Daryl can only gasp as the other man reaches around to grab at his cock, stroking over him in desperate motions, no technique, but all just desperation and want. “Cause I ain’t either.” If he could think straight Daryl would chuckle at that, but as it is his body is completely lost to Rick’s touches, grinding back, thrusting forward and in a second he’s reaching back an arm to grab at Rick’s hair, yanking him closer and giving a loud moan as he finally gets to come.

God it’s perfection, making him shake and tremble all over, it seems to last longer than ever, copious amounts of come spurting from his cock and coating Rick’s fingers and Christ he moans even loud when he feels Rick’s dick pulse and twitch inside of him in response. His muscles all contract and relax in time, leaving him feeling boneless as they both lean on the tree, Rick using his body to rest on and panting as heavily as he is. Each of them moan at every twitch of their bodies, Rick’s fingers clenching unintentionally about Daryl’s dick and making him shudder at how sensitive he is now.

When they can breathe again Rick’s pulling back, easing his dick free from Daryl with a sigh and moving back enough to get some space. They both look a complete state, flushed, covered in sweat and Daryl’s sure they’re going to have to be blind to not know what just happened between them. Yanking up his clothing he bites his lip at the feeling of his underwear sticking to him, the wetness of Rick’s come leaking from him a little. “Fuck.” He murmurs with a small laugh, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair before he smirks to Rick.

The other man is already dressed, sharp as ever and if it weren’t for the mess smeared over his fingers Daryl would think he’d imaging the whole thing. Moving closer he takes the rag from his back pocket and hands it over, letting Rick at least dispose of the evidence. “Next time, you should just ask.” Rick tells him and though his voice is firm, there’s a playfulness in his eyes and Daryl knows he’s not being reprimanded, not that he’d care much if he was anyway. “I’m always willing to help you out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He grins, taking back the rag and shoving it in his pocket, making a note to wash it off properly. Christ maybe he could get used to this whole group thing, heck if the lack of privacy meant having to have Rick there to help him out every time then he supposes he could get used to it. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.


End file.
